Chick and Stu
Chick and Stu are a pair of toon crooks in the TV series Bonkers and appear as the main antagonists in the episode Comeback Kid. They are most likely one of the many cartoon parodies of George and Lennie from John Steinbeck's novel Of Mice and Men. Chick is voiced by Chick Vennera while Stu is voiced by Tino Insana. Chick Chick is a small red toon rooster who acts as the leader of the duo. His attire consists of a large white fedora with a black stripe at its base, a collar, and long black tie, giving him the look of a door-to-door salesman. As a crook, Chick is scheming, conniving, manipulative, and sneaky, taking advantage of the naivete of his victims to get what he wants. He is also sarcastic, impatient, and very short-tempered, having to mentor his henchman Stu on "proper techniques" pertaining to thievery, as well as "psycho-babalology" (a toon form of reverse psychology) only for the latter to fail to understand anything. This forces Chick to punish Stew for his stupidity by threatening him with a "conference": he pulls out and opens a suitcase containing a fold-up door and its frame, letting Stu in from the opposite side of the door before closing it and battering him over the head repeatedly (this is not seen due to the door's censorship, but whapping noises and Stew grunting in pain can be heard), making this a running gag throughout the entire episode. Stu Stu is a large (though no bigger than Lucky) blue toon steer acting as Chick's husky sidekick and muscle. He wears a mustard-yellow T-shirt, purple pants secured by a red strap suspender, and a small purple bowler hat with a red stripe at its base. While very strong, Stu is also very inept and often has a difficult time understanding his boss's use of speech, much less his orders to successfully pull off a job, let alone his use of sarcasm, which he takes literally; at some point, however, Stu is finally able to comprehend Chick's words, though at the latter's inconvenience. He is also very childish, gloating their success of snatching the Hopps Diamond aloud in sing-song, much to the annoyance of Chick who was trying to be elusive and quiet about it. Role Chick and Stu pose as moviemakers and offer law officers Bonkers and Lucky Piquel positions as their "celebrity icons" in order to attract a large audience of curious onlookers and keep them distracted while they pick-pocket out their wallets. However, the plan changed when Chick decided to use the facade to steal a precious gem known as the Hopps Diamond (a reference to the Hope Diamond) after hearing that Lucky was scheduled to oversee security as it was being transported to a museum. Bonkers and Fall-Apart Rabbit eventually discover this truth about their "employers" and, although Chick and Stu manage to break into the museum and swipe the Hopps Diamond, thwart the thieves' heist. Category:Bonkers Villains Category:Thieves Category:Mobsters Category:Cartoon Villains